Love, or Hormones
by Gommodore64
Summary: Cindy moved away in 5th grade. When Cindy visits Jimmy's house, his feelings for her have changed immensely. J X C
1. Chapter 1

AN: Cindy Moved away towards the end of 5th grade and it's now summer vacation between 7th and 8th grade.

One graceful saturday morning, I wake up feeling like any other morning over summer vacation. I usually hang out at the Candy Bar with Carl, Sheen, and Libby since Sheen was dating her. I was getting ready to head out and meet them.

"Morning Jimbo!" My father greeted me.

"Morning dad!" I reply. "If you need me, I'll be with my bros at the Candy Bar."

"You're not going anywhere today," My mom said. "We got lots of work to do."

This made me curious since we never have lots of work to do unless there was some event going on. "Wait, what's going on?" I ask out of curiousity.

"Someone is visiting us for a week."

"Who's visiting us?"

"We can't tell you." Mom said. "The only hint we can give you is that it's someone you haven't seen in a long time."

 _Hmm...I wonder who it could be,_ I thought. I briefly left the house to Carl's house to tell him I'm busy today and to send my regards. After that, I came back home with a list of chores around the house. I was informed to be done by 2:30pm. I finished all the chores around 1pm, and then went into my lab to ponder who it could be. However, my brain never came to a conclusion, which is ironic.

2:30 eventually came and mom yelled me to open the door. I opened the door to reveal someone familiar. I was petrified with wide eyes. It was a girl roughly my age with emerald eyes, silky blond hair, green t-shirt, and jeans. Not to mention a bewitching scent I recognized back from that trip to Mars with... _It couldn't be. Could it?_ My suspicions were confirmed when she started to speak.

"Hey Neutron. Long time no see," she greeted me in a happy flirtious way. I was shocked beyond belief for words. With a million thoughts in my mind, I swiftly run upstairs to my room and slam the door shut. _Was that Cindy Vortex!? She definitely changed in 2 years. I mean, I never classified her has ugly, but man she looks so hot... Stupid puberty. What's happening to me!? We never kept in touch. It may have been true that I was kinda in love with her weeks before she moved away, but my feelings immediately expanded for her. I really hope she's single._

 _Wait! She's still downstairs waiting for me. Alright. I gotta play it cool for now. She's staying for a week, so I'll give her a proper greeting._ I slowly creep downstairs due to being apprehensive to the point I was sweating. As soon as I arrive, I see suitcases in the living room and Cindy sitting on the couch giving me a questionable look.

"What's up with that? Is that any way to treat a lady?" Cindy then sees me. "And why are you sweating like a pig?"

"Um...well...I...er...You see what happened was..."I tried to respond. Temperature was rising rapidly in my body.

Cindy siezes this moment to come up with a quick witted response. "Ah, so the glorious Jimmy Neutron is nervous, is he. Am I too overwhelming for you?"

I was too stunned to respond at that moment. Also having a slight pink blush doesn't help anything either.

"Oh, so you missed me THAT much?" She asks with an mischievous grin.

I replied trying to sound convincing (but failing miserably), "N-no. It's not like that at all."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I sound relieved thinking she believed it. "You probably think I'm attractive on top of missing me." She teased.

 _Shoot! Not my day. What do I do?._ Barely coming up with a response, I say, "Uh, yes. Of course you're pretty, but it-s n-not like that. I'm... n-not attracted to you."

"Oh yeah? Why are you sweating and stuttering, huh?"

I was cornered. As smart as I usually am, I felt like a lovesick idiot right now. Next thing I knew, I felt something in my lower area grow. It wasn't long until Cindy noticed too. I was blushing a deep crimson red at the same time. I was unable to move or say anything.

Cindy's comment with a smirk didn't help either. "So your big head couldn't think, so you had your second head think for you, huh?"

"Uh..." I start to say. After 10 seconds I relunctantly say, "I can't think of a way out of this can I?"

"Nope. Just say it with your voice. Your body is saying it so why don't you?" Cindy says.

I then pulled her into a tight embrace which she quickly accepted. "I missed you so much."

"And?"

"I dreamt about you for at least a month after you left."

"Aww... Okay what else?"

"I...I l-love you C-Cindy," I confess. "From here to the stars."

Her embrace becomes warmer and tighter. She then says, "I love you to my hunkmuffin," right before a passionate kiss that lasted for 4 and a half minutes. The entire time, my heart was beating a million times a minute. We eventually pulled away for air.

After breathing heavily, I ask, "So, are we a thing now?"

"Not so fast Neutron! You have to do it the old-fashioned way." Cindy smirks.

"Oh come on! You know how nervous I am right now!?" Her face gave me a 'do it or else' sort of look. "Fine! C-Cindy. Will you go out with me?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" She says as she's kissing me rapidly all over my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rivalries Rekindled

Minutes later while we were still kissing, my dad caught us red handed. We pulled away with both of us blushing. He then spoke with a knowing grin, "Well Jimbo. Hehe! Didn't expect you to escalate that quickly. Just don't go too fast for the lady if you know what I mean, or you'll-"

"Dad!" I said feeling emberassed. "Don't say things like that now!" I could hear Cindy giggling beside me.

"Now son. Show her to the guest room. You're in charge since sugar-booger went grocery shopping and I gotta do some 'Hugh Time'," My father says with a mischevious grin, as he leaves.

"What's Hugh time?" Cindy asks me.

"Don't ask," I answer. Then I attempt to go off topic, "Anyway, what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, I've just noticed how much acne your face has," Cindy says without hesitation.

"Thanks for noticing," I respond sarcastically. _Not what I meant by going off topic._

"No problem." Cindy draws her hand closer to my face. "Let me take care of those zits for you."

"Er... I don't think that's necess- OW!" I say as she pinches without remorse. _I've always known she was aggressive, I just didn't think it would be like this._

"Don't tense up Neutron. It'll take longer," She said. "Oh this big one looks ready."

"Wait, please don't. OWHOWHOW!" I wail in pain due to the pinch and all the white bacteria and blood coming out.

"Hold still. Just a few more and we'll be done," Cindy says as she continues popping them.

"OW! You know for a lady, I never expected you to do something this disgusting." I say somewhat surprised.

"It's a habit of mine." Cindy explains like it's no big deal. "Whenever I see zits on people I'm good friends with, I pop them."

"And they let you!?" I asked very surprised now.

"Yeah, they get used to it."

"Good to know- OW! Why so painful? I could've just used acne products." I say as she continues.

"Those don't work until you already popped them. It's usually best to get it over with anyway," Cindy said. "Now, I am almost done so don't move."

After 53 more seconds of misery, it was done; or so I thought. "Is it over?" I ask hesitantly.

"Almost. I just gotta disinfect your face and my hands."

3 minutes of burning later...

"Whew. Thankfully that's finally over," I say in relief.

"So what do you wanna do now, that doesn't include harming me," I then ask.

"Oh quit whining," Cindy said. She then looks over to my Wii, **(AN: Set 2 years after show ended so it's July 2008)** "Wait, you play video games?" She asks with an expression I couldn't recognize.

"Eh sometimes, but only when Sheen and Carl are here," I say slightly emberassed. I was cut off when Cindy ran straight for the couch.

"Get it set up for Smash Bros. Brawl!" Cindy demanded. I was kinda shocked to hear that from her. I never thought of Cindy as a gamer.

"Sorry, I don't have that game. It's sold out at my store for some reason," I apologetically say.

"Well what do you have?" Cindy asked.

"Mario Party?" I say unsurely.

"YOU'RE ON!" Cindy said with determination.

"Alright, I'll get it ready." After setting up, we choose our characters. I was Mario and Cindy was Yoshi.

"So what board do you wanna go to?" I ask.

"Just select random," Cindy answers. The board was DK's Treetop Temple.

"May the luckiest person win," I say as the game starts.

After a 19 turns, (We went for 20 turns), I take a star after passing her as she was one spot before. "Try that one out for size," I gloat.

"Just remember who you're playing against Nerdtron," Cindy warns.

"I thought we were done with name calling Vortex," I countered.

"Old habits die hard."

"That much is true," I shrug. All of a sudden, I land on a Bowser spot, causing me to lose my all of my stars to Cindy.

After the mini-game, the results were in and Cindy won the board.

"Ha! take that, Neutron. Just when you thought you could beat me," Cindy gloated.

"Beginner's luck!" I defend.

"You're just mad because you lost to a girl!" Cindy said with a smirk.

"It's Mario Party. It's a game solely based on luck!" I counter.

"I won against you at the minigames."

"...Touche. It won't happen again though," I say.

"You asking for a REMATCH?" Cindy asks, with that smirk still on her face.

"You bet!" I respond with determination.

2 Hours Later...

"Not again..." I say ready to give up.

"I beat you 4 more times!" she gloated.

"I at least beat you once," I say while mentally facepalming myself.

All of a sudden, we both hear knocking on the door.

 **Who could be knocking on the door? Is it anyone good or bad? Will Jimmy ever learn that Cindy's better at Mario Party than Jimmy is? What exactly is Hugh time? Find out tomorrow. Same Fan Time! Same Fan Channel!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Good News and Bad News

"You stay here. I'll get it," I tell Cindy. I open the door to reveal Carl and Sheen. "What's up guys?" I ask.

"W-we overheard screaming," Carl responds very nervously.

"Ah, you're just a coward," Sheen tells carl. "They were just-"

"Hey guys," Cindy greeted nicely.

The two stooges paused in shock. "Don't hurt us!" Carl screamed.

"What're you talking about? I'm not gonna hurt anyone," Cindy said, wondering what they meant.

"But don't you hate us?" Sheen asked.

"That was two years ago and while my passion hasn't changed much, I don't hate anyone, except a few people," Cindy answered.

"Okay then..." Carl and Sheen said in unison. "Well it's good to see you're back. I wonder what my Libs will think about this."

"Oh yeah!" Cindy remembered. "I gotta talk to my longtime friend. How is she?"

"She hasn't changed that much," Sheen answered, "though she does seem lonely sometimes."

"I got an Idea," I say. "How about the five of us meet at the Candy Bar tomorrow for old time sake?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Carl, Sheen, and Cindy said in unison.

Carl then said, "Hey. How about we play Smash Bros. in the meantime?"

"That's a great idea! I brought the game, in case you guys wanted to play," Sheen responded.

"I'm the undefeated Brawl Champ. Tell you what: If any of you noobs can take me down, ice cream's on me!"

"You're on!" the rest of us say. After the first few minutes, Carl was the first to be KO'd.

"No! you'll pay for-" Carl raged until he felt his back hurt. "Ow my scapula," Carl said in defeat.

"Ok, let's team up," I whisper to Cindy.

"Hey what's going on?" Sheen says shocked as his character flys off the screen.

"Wombo combo!" Cindy and I shout in victory as we gave each other a fist bump.

"And then there were two," I say to Cindy. We played competitively for 7 minutes straight until my character was KO'd.

"Ha! Reading weep, Nerdtron number two!" Cindy gloated. "That's right! Me! After all these years!" She then struck a victory pose.

"Okay! We get it!" Sheen shouted impatiently. "What really matters is that she beat me 'the king'."

"Oh yeah," Cindy gloated. "Looks like I killed two birds with one stone then."

"That reminds me!" Carl said. "The reason we came here was to tell you a message."

"What is it?" I ask.

"We were passing by when I saw Betty Quinlin making out with Nick. We snuck away afterwards." Carl said.

"We both knew it meant she was cheating on you," Sheen said. "Sorry bro."

"It's fine. Not too surprised," I said trying to stifle how nervous I am. I didn't want Cindy to know that. She's probably pissed with me now.

"You didn't tell me she was your girlfriend," Cindy spoke as venom was coming out of her mouth. _I gotta say the right thing, or else I'm screwed._

I slowly came up with a response. "Well for one thing, I thought I'd never see you again, and I had no communication with you. Otherwise, I would've been with you much earlier. And for another thing, she WAS my girlfriend. I was planning to break up with 'Ms. Perfect' anyway. She's too one-dimensional for my taste. As for you, I've never met anyone with more personality than you. I love you, more than anyone else. I don't want you to forget that ever." I hoped I said the right things.

"Thanks Jimmy," Cindy said. Then she immediately pulled me into a tight embrace. "I love you too. I do think however that we have to teach Quinlin a lesson though."

"I agree, and we'll do that soon," I say.

"Sooner than you think," Carl said nervously. "Look!" We all turned to face Betty at the end of the street and she's heading this way.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The One I Truly Love

 _Ah geez so much happened in one day. Anyway I gotta handle this,_ I thought. Betty was at the door knocking. I go and open it.

"Hey Jimmy," she spoke in a flirty manner. Usually I fell for it, but now I'm too steamed with her cheating on me. Well I would be if I didn't run into Cindy, so my emotions cancelled out so I had a neutral face. "Wanna come with me to the movies?"

I could her Cindy cracking her knuckles, and Carl and Sheen shaking as to what might happen next. "I know what you're up to Betty," I say with slight confidence. "I know you're cheating on me, and making out with Nick!"

"That's not true. Who would ever tell you that!?" Betty asked furiously.

"...Uh guys?" I ask feeling nervous. Carl and Sheen come out and somewhat angry at how Betty was only using him.

"I told you not too you twerps!" Betty shouted. "He's the only reason why I have A's!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have used our best friend to begin with!" Sheen retorted.

"And don't call us twerps!" Carl added.

I then say with full confidence of my friends supporting me, "Besides lately I've decided to date someone miles better than you."

"And who would that be. Everyone falls for me," Betty said.

Cindy popped up and smacked her across the face. "And that's what you get for playing with my boyfriend's feelings Ms. quote-on-quote Perfect!"

"This is coming from the person that made his life miserable before. Why should she be with you of all people?" Betty asks with hatred.

"She's showed way more of an interesting and exciting personality than you ever would." I say very bravely now. "I regret not keeping in touch with the most beautiful woman that I truely love, and I additionally regret taking the chance to go out with someone like you."

Cindy brings out a fist and says, "Now get lost before you get more bruises, and possibly broken bones!"

"Yeah!" Carl said. "Get outta here!"

"She's a witch I tells ya! Burn 'er! Burn 'er!" Sheen shouted.

As Betty left, she seethed, "I'll be back..."

"I'd thought she'd never leave," we all say in unison.

It was akwardly silent until Sheen looked at the time. "I forgot. Ultralord is on! Gotta go!" Sheen says as he grabbed Carl and they both left.

"They still make that show?" Cindy asks.

"It's almost over. The finale is coming out soon." I said.

"Um... anyway," Cindy began slightly nervous. "Did you really mean what you said about me earlier?"

I was nervous for a second, but continued with confidence,"Of course I did. I meant every bit of it. You're the most beautiful and expressive woman I've ever met. I just wish I kept in contact a couple years earlier."

"Well don't make regrets," Cindy said in a heartfelt manner. "We'll keep in touch from now on and we'll make the best of this coming week. Oh and thanks for what you said, It meant a lot to me."

"No problem." I suggest to change the fluffy subject, "Anyway, wanna watch a movie?"

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Cindy jokingly says.

"Er... wanna do Twilight?" I ask. "It's a popular movie."

"You kidding, I saw that movie and it sucked," Cindy said. "How about something else?"

"Sure what do want to watch?" I ask.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Showing Her Around

Carl's POV

"So why're you dragging me along with you Sheen? I decide to ask since he's been grabbing my hand since we left. "I could've just stayed while you left."

"It's obviously because since they're together, they needed some alone time." Sheen explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They love each other. The need to have their own space from us to they could get some tonight, if you know what I mean." Sheen said as he winked at me. I had no idea what he's talking about.

"What are you even talking about?" I ask, clearly confused.

"Oh wait I forgot. I'm fifteen, so I guess that means your parents have yet to give you the talk then?" Sheen replies.

"What talk?" I have no clue what he's talking about.

"They'll probabky tell you when you're older, about the 'birds and the bees'."

I just looked at him blankly for 20 seconds.

"Never mind Carl. Never mind." Sheen said as we headed to his place.

Jimmy's POV

After watching a movie, I decided to show her around the house a bit. She already saw the downstairs, but she never went upstairs.

"As you can see, this is my room with a bathroom behind it," I said.

"This is different than what I remembered it looking like," Cindy commented.

"What're you talking about? You never came up here before."

"I actually spied on you guys near the end of 5th grade, when you, Carl and Sheen were editing the weather program and a few other times."

"Wait, what? I never heard about her spying on me (I mean us) before.

"I actually admired you longer than you think." Cindy said while blushing.

I scratched the back of my head while responding, "I could tell when you played footsie at the library, and that one time when I pretended to ignore you."

"Was I that obvious?" she asked.

We walked into the guest room. It looks like my mom put Cindy's luggage in her room before leaving.

"Yeah, I'd say so," I said. "Anyway, this is the guest room, the room you will be staying in. I hope it'll support your needs."

"It will. Thanks Jim-. Wait. When did you become so humble?" Cindy asked suspiciously.

"Today's been a crazy turn of events, and I feel like going to bed. Before I hit the hay, do you need anything?" I ask.

"Well since we're together now, how about a goodnight kiss?" Cindy offered.

"I guess, I'll take up on that offer." I say as she immediately pulls me in to a much more passionate kiss than before. "I was an idiot not to notice you sooner," I mumble.

"We both were," Cindy mumbled back.

A few minutes later I let go and pulled her into an embrace. "Goodnight Cin."

"Goodnight Jimmy." I then let go and walk out the door to my room. "Hello? Aren't you forgetting something?" I hear her ask.

I turn around to see her behind me. We then pecked our lips. "I love you."

"There you go. Now he's getting it. I love you too." She said as she walked back to her room. Meanwhile, I went to my bed sleeping in pure bliss.

 **Okay so apart from meeting up with Libby, I'm running out of ideas. There are still six more days left in the story until Cindy leaves. So if you got any requests, just let me know. The only thing I won't do is any sex-related stuff seeing as they are only 13. In any event, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reminiscing

I felt exhausted as I went into my bed. I fell asleep within a matter of seconds. This time when I dreamt, I fell right through Memory Lane with all the memories I had with Cindy prior to her moving away. We were never really official by any means, but we were pretty damn close. _I could remember our tense rivalry towards each other like it was yesterday. The competitions we had with each other. The first sign might've been in early 4th grade, when she and I looked at each other in space to rescue our parents, and when she helped me move forward in prison._

 _"So why don't you buck up mister, and put that big brain of yours into action?"_

 _"Cindy... Why are you being so nice to me?"_

 _"Because everyone around here needs you, and... I do too."_

 _My memories shifted to 5th grade when these moments became more often. First semester, they were few and far in between. One instance was when both of us switched bodies and about to switch back to a dream both of us remembered._

 _"Do you remember the 2 of us walking down a country lane, holding hands, and um... kissing?"_

 _"Hey, I think I rember that... but that wasn't me dreaming that."_

 _We were very stubborn, weren't we? Next the dream took me to near the end of the semester after I took the gang to Egypt._

 _"Well I hate to admit it Neutron, but that was kinda fun." Cindy said as she punched me lightly in the arm. Moments like these were a bit awkward between us since we weren't used to it, so we'd jump right back into our comfort zone, meaning arguing again._

 _My mind drifted into 5th grade, 2nd semester, when things really kicked in. Definitely when it escalated to when I had the love potion._

 _"So you love me, don't ya?" Cindy came with a smirk on her face walking closer to me. "What're you prepared to do about it?"_

 _"Well, maybe if you'd like, we could hang out somewhere... if you want." I said very nervously._

 _"I'll give you one chance, Neutron. If you mess this up, I'll make you wish you've never been born." She warned._

 _My mind suddenly shifted to when we had to save the planet in the intergalactic game show. Especially afterwards at the Candy Bar, where I found out that she might've had a crush on me. We signed the contracts to finally be friends._

 _"You know, this is kinda like our Gorokian Seal of Trust," Cindy said definitely hinting towards something more._

 _"Er... Yeah, I guess it is from a certain perspective." I say nervously._

 _"What a weird ritual," she chuckles as she moves close. "Hhhow does it go exactly?"_

 _"...Well you sorta pucker your lips like this and-" We both lean in. At the time, I didn't even know what I was going into. I sometimes wondered what it would've been like if the meteor didn't fall._

 _Being a dream, my mind sent me to when we got stuck on an island in the middle of the ocean, with Cindy and I staring at the sunset._

 _"Wasn't this the best day ever Jimmy?" Cindy asks happily._

 _"You mean not counting the time NASA let me use the space Hubble Telescope?" I say._

 _Cindy just nodded. "Uh-huh"_

 _"Definitely," I said. In all honestly, they both were pretty equal. That day was great in the sense of how much exciting scientific information I got. The day I spend on the island I was the best day when it came to how happy I was overall._

 _"And to think: we get to do this every day." Cindy sighed dreamily. "No more grades. No peer pressure. Just you and me and all the time in the world."_

 _I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to give her. "Oh Cindy. I got a present for you."_

 _"A present? On a deserted island? But how?" Cindy asks as I hand it over. "Oh... a mollusk. How... charming."_

 _I could tell her voice was uncertain. Of course I wasn't just gonna give her a shell. "You're supposed to open it."_

 _She opened it and she was nearly beyond words. "A pearl. Oh Jimmy, it's beautiful."_

 _"Oh it's nothing. While you were gathering fruit, I decided to open a few oysters. 137 actually." I explain as I blush._

 _"Jimmy, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Cindy says as she puts her hand near mine. I got the picture, and I held her hand too. We both grinned at each other and stared into the sunset with our cheeks against each other. If I count anything science related, I'd say that was the greatest day of our lives._

 _Shame all things had to go end. A mind jog too was when we went to Mars for the first time. Cindy kept distracting me and I kept pretending to ignore her, because I was still in denial. She took it to next level and betrayed us all. We weren't too happy even after she was double-crossed by Strych._

 _"But... It's all your fault!" Cindy glared at me, with Carl, Sheen and Libby confused in the background._

 _"What?! How is this my fault!?" I wonder since she DID betray us._

 _"Oh don't act dumb!" She explaned. "Eustace at least treated me like an equal! You act like I don't even exist."_

 _I could see a tear in her eye. I wasn't quite ready to admit my feelings, so I sorta half-assed the whole thing, since I didn't want to hurt her feelings further. "You are so clueless Vortex! Of course I know you exist! That's why I pretend to ignore you!" I say, with my face turning a bit pink._

 _"Pretend? You mean you only acted like a dweeb because-" Cindy asked a bit surprised._

 _"He likes you..." Carl interruped._

 _"He thinks you're fine..." Libby commented with Sheen nodding with a big grin._

 _I wasn't ready to admit this, especially since I was in denial. "I do not! I just think you're pretty smart, smell nice, and you kinda distract me... sometimes." I say all the while rubbing the back of my head._

 _"Wow Jimmy. Thanks." Cindy said cheerfully._

 _Cut to after that whole adventure after we were flying back to Earth. "I can't believe Jimmy admitted he likes Cindy." Libby remarked._

 _I can at least say I didn't want this to be brought up again. "I said she distracts me. There's a difference!"_

 _"Sure there is," Cindy says in a teasing way._

 _Great no one believed me. They all think I'm in love with her. Technically this is kinda true, but I was still sorting all this out. Another memory among others struck me to the aftermath of a news show. Libby realized her faults and the angry mob was after the celebrity Corky._

 _"Forgive me guys?" Libby asked nervously._

 _"Eh, what the heck," Cindy said pretty relaxed. Libby went on ahead to pick up Sheen from the floor._

 _"At least everything worked out in the end." I say before walking. "Come on. Let's go home." I then felt an urge to reach out and kiss her. So I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me causing our lips touch for the first time, feeling all too happy. I nervously walked forward for a few seconds. Next thing I know I felt her hold my hand with a grin on her face._

 _These moments kept happening into the summer. We were rivals becoming friends, that were nearing romantic couple. Sadly everything changed when she came to my front door. "Hey Neutron!"_

 _"Sup, Vortex?" I reply. Cindy comes closer grabbing my hand._

 _"Let's go to the Candy Bar." And with that, she took me to the Candy Bar. She bought us both ice cream to have. We talked about basic things, though I could tell she was scarving down the ice cream too fast._

 _Next thing I know, she got a brain freeze. Cindy pulled me into a tight embrace, and I could feel a tear land on my cheek. "I didn't think a brain freeze would be that painful for you."_

 _"It's not just the brain freeze," she explained. "I'm also moving on short notice. I'm leaving tonight."_

 _My mind immediately flashed all of my 5th grade memories into one burst. If it was 4th grade or earlier, I would've felt more than happy Cindy was leaving. However with all the adventures we went through together, I couldn't help but feel a tad heartbroken._

 _"Why?" I asked._

 _"My father got a job offer in New York, and the pay will be twice as much as he gets here." Cindy said._

 _For a few hours we embraced the time we had left in my lab, just talking. It was eventually time for her to go. Carl, Sheen and Libby also said their goodbyes to Cindy. I just had to get one thing off my chest._

 _"Cindy! Before you go, there's something I have to tell you." I say as she's getting ready to leave._

 _"What is it?" Cindy asks curiously._

 _"Listen after all the adventures we went through in fifth grade, it's given me a different opinion about you."_

 _"Yea?" She asks._

 _"You see, we were at our throats at first. Then we are close friends. And now I just want to say that I... l-lo..." I struggle to say._

 _Cindy then comes up and kisses me in the lips for a good ten and a half seconds. "I got the message." Cindy says. "I love you too James. I hope I can see you again."_

 _We both were in tears as she left. I was stupid for not getting her number. I had no sign to track her either. It wasn't until the end of 6th grade I moved on to date Betty which was a mistake._

I wake up around 7:30 in the morning feeling cold with sweat. I usually woke up this way in the mornings. Sort of depressed with heartache. I went downstairs smelling the pancakes, eggs and bacon that mom was making. I walked into the kitchen and I ran into a female with blond hair making the food. My mind immediately raced to me seeing her again yesterday. I looked at her in shock.

"Morning Neutron." Cindy teased at my expression. "What's the matter? Didn't think I could cook, did you?"

"It's not that," I say as I pull her into an embrace. "Last night's dream made me realize how much I missed being around you."

"Aww. I missed being around you just as much. I dreamed about saying goodbye as well. I'm glad to be back." Cindy said returning the embrace. "I love being with you."

"I love being with you too." I said as we pecked each other.

"Now come on. Eat up, we got a big day ahead."

"What's up?" I ask.

"You'll see." Cindy winked.

 **Definitely gonna be one of the more fuffy chapters. I figured it was a great idea to connect the fans with a bit of nostalgia. Please review.**


End file.
